


chamomile

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Minor XiaoYangDery, write now think later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yuta and dejun meet at a tea shop.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASEE im speed writing atp, nct 2020 is going to be the death of me haha, pls get ready for more drabbles, also my hyunsung fic was deleted so it won't be up until the end of october !! anyways, i cant believe xiaojun hasn't been paired up with yuta before, i think these two go so well together lol !! i'll try to finish another drabble and have it up by tmr, okay bye byee !!

yuta wasn't a very social person. he liked to do things by himself, not letting anyone get in his way. there wasn't any reason for doing so, he was just like that.

so it surprised him when he found himself walking out of his home in what seemed like ages, making his way to the local tea shop near his house. yuta couldn't help it, he'd been craving chamomile tea since two days ago, but instead of going out and buying it to make it himself, he decided to buy it made. the reason why? well, there was no specific reason why, he was just tired of doing the same thing (i guess).

above him, the sky was a light blue, sun tucked behind the fading white clouds. he noticed the clouds didn't really have a specific shape to them, they were just airy, if that makes sense. averting his eyes back in front of him to not accidentally bump into anyone, he soon found the familiar sign of the tea shop, and walked over to it as quickly as he could.

stopping in front of the glass door, yuta searched for his wallet, making sure it was there. as he expected, it was, and he pulled the door open, walking inside of it afterwards. inside, there was another person there, who turned to look at yuta. they had round glasses on and light brown hair, a light grey hoodie (that seemed oversized and too big for yuta's liking), black leggings that had mesh cutouts at the front of their thighs, and black nikes with white soles. they had bushy eyebrows that were clearly plucked on the daily (yuta would know, he plucks his own quite often), a sharp jawline, and small pink lips that looked quite kissable (in yuta's opinion). needless to say, yuta thought the person looked absolutely ethereal, even if it was his first time seeing them.

he snapped himself out of his thoughts, going to stand behind the person. they were ordering, he didn't want to interrupt them, so he waited. he saw the person turn back around to talk to the cashier in the front (a woman, yuta had talked to her before on multiple occasions, he used to go to that tea shop a lot), speaking to her in a light voice that sounded soothing and calming to hear. yuta noticed a slight accent in their korean, but he decided not to judge or say anything, since he too used to have an accent, in his earlier days of living in south korea. he couldn't make out what they were saying, but he heard a faint "chamomile" before the cashier nodded her head and asked "is that all?" and the person nodded their head, taking out their wallet to pay.

once the person was out of the way, yuta made his way to the front, ready to order what he wanted. he did the same routine as anyone else would do at the tea shop, ordering, paying, waiting. but as he took out his wallet, he heard the only other person beside yuta and the cashier speak up,

"i'll be paying for theirs."

yuta gave a confused look to them, and they looked back to him in return. yuta wasn't mad, in fact, he was flattered, so he complied without question.

"alright then, that'll add seven dollars and fifteen cents more to your order. is that okay?" the person nodded, muttering an "its okay", and yuta went to sit at one of the small tables in the shop. surprisingly, the person followed behind yuta, sitting in front of him.

staring blankly at the person in front of him, he spoke up. "uh..." he watched as one of their eyebrows raised up in question, looking at yuta expectingly. "not to be rude, but... have we met... before?" yuta asked nervously, waiting for them to start whining or crying over the fact that yuta might potentially not remember them, if they ever even met, that is.

but the reaction he got instead was a simple "no, we haven't." and they looked away, taking out their phone, looking back up at yuta after setting it down on the table. "i'm dejun. xiao dejun, he/him. i'm a foreigner."

"nakamoto yuta. he/him, i'm also a foreigner. nice to meet you,"

"yeah, nice to meet you too." dejun tapped his fingers on the table and looked out the window beside them, seemingly uninterested in what yuta had to say. yuta shifted uncomfortably, but decided to stay in silence. he certainly didn't want to piss anyone off today.

"where are you from?"

yuta looked up at dejun, and he noticed that the other's thick eyebrows made dejun look a lot more meaner than he probably was. dejun didn't seem like the rude type, but he certainly didn't seem so... friendly, either.

so when dejun asked him, yuta was a bit taken aback, but decided to tell him anyways.

"osaka, japan. i was born and raised there until i moved here to get away from my family. what about you?" yuta saw dejun shift into a more comfortable looking position, looking away from yuta as he crossed his arms and raised both of his eyebrows.

"guangdong province, china.. i moved here because..." dejun looked back at yuta and gave a sad smile. "lets just say my family wasn't so accepting of me."

yuta raised an eyebrow. "accepting?"

"yeah," dejun uncrossed his arms, folding his hands and putting them on the table. "i have a partner... or two, and my family didn't really like that. so they just, told me to never contact them again." he looked up and smiled sadly again. "and then my partners told me to move here with them, and i love them both, i could never say no to them, y'know, so i said yes and we live here now." dejun sighed and closed his eyes. "we've been living here for the past eight months."

yuta nodded, understanding dejun's situation. he rested his elbow on the table, and stared at dejun, taking in his beauty. dejun's eyelashes were long and they went upwards, making him look even more flattering, and his hair fell back as dejun tilted his head. yuta was snapped out his staring when dejun opened his eyes, looking straight at yuta with the same look he had on earlier.

"you're staring,"

"no, i'm not,"

dejun giggled. 'oh, he has a cute giggle.'

"yes you are," dejun took his glasses off and set them on the table and, oh my, dejun was even more beautiful without his glasses. he leaned into yuta, staring at him straight in the eyes. if anyone else was in the shop, they would definitely think yuta and dejun are a couple.

"what?" dejun smirked. "cat got your tongue?"

'oh he's quite bold... two can play that game.'

"no," yuta crossed his arms. "you're just really fucking beautiful."

dejun quickly sat back down, clearly taken aback. the smirk on his face was now shifted into a small smile, pink lips slightly parted, and dejun looked at yuta proudly. he opened his mouth further to say something, but was interrupted when the cashier from before came to give them their orders, setting down their teas on the table.

chamomile. they both had ordered chamomile.

dejun took a sip of his tea before continuing, "i'm beautiful, huh?" he watched yuta take a sip of his own tea. "i mean, i'm not surprised you think that."

"hah, what, am i supposed to lie?" yuta grinned at dejun, and dejun giggled, shyly looking away. "oh my," he said between little giggly gasps, "you're adorable."

yuta shook his head. "yeah, well you are too."

dejun let out an exaggerrated gasp, covering his mouth with his hand (his hand had a small tattoo on it, yuta noticed, initials 'w.k.' and 'l.y.y' on the centre of the front of his hand), and yuta simply chuckled at dejun's cuteness. "as if we didn't already know that!" dejun took his hand away from his mouth, wrapping his thin fingers around the tea cup. yuta smiled, shaking his head and looking out of the window.

the rest of the stay there was mostly silent, but it wasn't awkward, yuta felt it was more comfortable than awkward. it was quiet until dejun got up, finished with his tea at the same time yuta was finished with his. dejun extended a hand out to yuta, and yuta gladly accepted it, getting up. they walked out of there, hand in hand, and yuta felt a weird feeling in his stomach that he never really experienced before.

while holding dejun's hand, he noticed he felt like he'd known this boy for years. despite just meeting dejun, yuta was so comfortable with him. dejun felt like nostalgia, deja vu, whatever you want to call it. he'd never really felt this way about somebody, and as he slowly looked up from dejun's hand intertwined with his to dejun's face, and looked at him straight in the eyes, thats when he immediately noticed what the feeling was.

'i want to spend my life with him.'

but his thoughts were cut off when dejun suddenly pulled him closer, and leaned up to press his lips against yuta's. 

kissing dejun wasn't unfamiliar. it felt expected, as if they'd done this thousands of times before. dejun's lips were soft, like yuta thought they were. dejun seemed like a good kisser, since he didn't part his lips, at least not yet. it was just lips on lips, no tongue, no nothing. just the sweet familiar feeling of love.

pulling away, it was only then that yuta noticed the height difference between himself and dejun, because dejun had to stand on his tippy toes, which yuta found adorable. so he laughed, and picked dejun up, and they looked at each other for a moment before dejun wrapped his arms around yuta's neck, both of them now laughing together.

yuta didn't know how, or why he felt this way about someone he had just met, but he didn't care. all he knew was that dejun was the man he loved, and that yuta wanted to spend his life with the shorter person.

"i think kunhang and yangyang would like you," dejun said as yuta put him down. he carressed yuta's hair, running a finger along his hair line. yuta snorted. "oh really? then why don't you take me to meet them?"

dejun gave a challenging smirk. "you want me to take you to my house?"

and who was yuta to say no to that? he wanted to get to know dejun more, and if that meant meeting his partners, then so be it. "sure," yuta nodded his head to the side, signalling for dejun to lead the way. "show me the way, beautiful."

dejun giggled, and took yuta's hand, intertwining their fingers together again. they shared one last kiss,

"as you wish, my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> for background knowledge: xiaoyangdery are in a relationship, and lgbt isn't looked down upon in this au but polyamory relationships usually are, so that's why xiaojun's family wasn't okay with their son in a relationship with more than one person.


End file.
